Me, myself and Fred
by Marta Quills
Summary: One annoying Fred Weasley, a scheming daughter of a famous quidditch player Oliver Wood, an embarrassed older brother and a dragon like twin sister.


Disclaimer:

I do not own anything of what you recognise as J.K Rowlings, whose works are brilliant and truly magical.

A/N: (My first fanfiction!) I hope you will enjoy the story as it unfolds.

The story revolves around Silvestra Wood and Fred Weasley in their fifth year at Hogwarts as they struggle with both match making and potion making!

With a hard jerk, I slammed shut the book I was holding. The Gryffindor common room was buzzing with students, mostly those in fifth year and above since the younger students had since an hour or so, already started to get ready for bed.

"Argh!", I irritatedly let out between clenched teeth. "Can you NOT bother me while I'm trying to finish the bloody essay that's due to tomorrow?", my Scottish accent were thicker than usual due to my short temper at the moment.

"Sorry, Woodie-Puddy dear, we-", Fred Weasley, red-headed and smug, pointed at himself and James Potter, his cousin in crime, "were also trying to finish our homework."

"You were _so_ not! Since when are playing Wizard's chess a "_homework"_?", I snarled at him, but my outburst was only returned with a toothy grin from both said cousins. Weasley had that spark in his eyes that did nothing but emphasis mischief and Potter, well, he just shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. Boy had they picked the wrong day to play a loud game of Wizard's Chess in front of me.

"Well, Uncle Ron is always saying that-", Fred didn't have a chance to continue before I hit him on the head with the parchment role that my essay was being written on.

"I don't care, just be quiet or leave before I hex both of you.", I snarled and opened the book again. Even trying to concentrate on the essay about the Anti-Paralysis potion was hard enough with those two around. Admitting my defeat, I collected all of my things and went to find Roxanne, whom I hoped could help me with the essay. It was starting to eat me up like a dragon.

I found Roxanne in the dormitory for fifth years that we shared together with three other girls. Roxanne was, unlike her annoying twin brother Fred, more alike her mother, Angelina Weasley, former Johnsson. She still shared the red colour of her hair with her brother and father, but hers was slightly darker, as was her skin complexion. She was a beauty to be frank, and if it wasn't for her overprotective brother and many cousins, the boys and girls would line up just to ask her to Hogsmeade. However one should not be fooled by her sweet looks, since she was extremely clever and had a sharp mind.

"Hey.", Roxanne said as I dumped all my stuff onto my four-post bed. "Still doing the potion essay I see?", she just smiled at the helpless look I gave her, "Would you like me to help you with it?", she moved over to sit beside me on the bed.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. Your brother and cousin didn't even have the courtesy to shut up."

"They never have, and never will. That is of course, if someone doesn't cast a silent spell on them.", she grinned at me. At the moment, I was very interested in the idea of going down to the common room and do it.

"I don't get how they have the time to play pranks and snog girls all the time! I mean, after Quidditch practice, I'm over and done with. I don't think I ever have handed in a homework before the last minute!". It wasn't to far from the truth to be honest. Quidditch often took up most of my time, being the daughter of Oliver Wood.

It took the rest of the evening to finish the essay with help from Roxanne and when I had written the last word, put the books, quills and parchment aside, I let my head crash onto the pillows, falling asleep instantly.

I awoke by the horrible, piercing sound of Sarah Winston's alarm clock. She was rather famous in our little dormitory for being a sleepyhead and quite a hard one to wake up in the mornings. In old and sheer tradition, I threw my pillow in her direction which landed on her head. With a movement of a zombie, she sat up. Her usually neat and straight hair, (she transfigured it that way), was like a rats nest, strays of hair in each direction.

"Good morning.", she said to no one in particular in a sleep drunken voice, most likely because she was in fact, _still was asleep_.

"Morning'", I heard Lee reply from somewhere down in her bed. Knowing the pros and cons of living together with four other girls, I sprinted up from my bed and into the bathroom. Unfortunately and not so unusual, I had fallen asleep with my uniform on, which in the morning didn't feel so good and that now was very wrinkly. I have a tendency to move a lot when asleep.

After taking a quick shower, I changed my uniform and tied on my shoes. Roxanne had started to fully wake up by the time I finished.

"I'll wait for you down in the common room!", I said to Roxanne as I swung the rucksack on my shoulder, already stepping onto the staircase heading down to the cosy sofa in front of the fire.

"I see you took the right shampoo this time.", a smirking Fred said. I stuck out my tongue at him, remembering the incident a few weeks ago when the new term had began. Fred and James had somehow changed my shampoo with one from Fred's dad's products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which turned my hair a horrible baby blue colour for five days. I couldn't admit it to Fred or James, but the prank was a good one, however I still played angry for it, for the sheer fun out of it.

"Do you want me to cast a drying spell on your hair?", he took out his wand.

"No!", I yelped and instantly ducked away, not trusting him a bit with casting a spell on me. Knowing him for five years have taught me to _always _be suspicious and wary around him and by any means, not accepting a gift from him. I've made that mistake countless of times, until one fatal day, I had ended up in the Hospital Wing because of it.

To be frank, it was actually quite nastily done by the cousins, Fred and James. However, I had the great opportunity to see them both open each howler from their parents the next morning at breakfast, that had made it all much better.

I had however, in my eagerness to go down to breakfast, forgotten to dry my hair properly. It was still very damp from the shower so I choose to just put it in a bun on my head until Roxanne could help me with a drying spell.

"Have you finished the potion essay?", I asked Fred as I sat down besides him in the worn sofa. He turned to face me, drawing his hand through his messy ginger hair.

"Well, it took most of the night to finish it, but it's done now." As he said it, I noticed the slightly dark circles under his eyes. I was surprised that he wasn't up in his bed, still sleeping.

"Yeah, me too. I feel asleep with my cloths on.", I muttered.

"Oh, so do you normally sleep naked then? Maybe I should take James invisibility cloak and-", Freds smirk was going from ear to ear when I smacked him on the head.

"I don't!", I could literally feel my blush starting to spread on my face and ears. Feeling angry that I couldn't hold away my blush over something so simple, I smacked him again on the head, just to make me feel a bit better.

"Ouch, that's mean."

"Just wanted to know for sure that you got the message. I DO NOT SLEEP NAKED. Nor would you actually get to know it.", I stated firmly as some first year girls were giggling behind us and some guys were talking amongst each other, rather loudly, over the possibility that I _might_ sleep naked. Which I don't, just as a reminder.

"The thought is quite the thing, right?", Fred said turning around to the first years, his long arms on the back of the sofa.

"Oh, stop it before I hex all of you!"

"Why do always have to threaten people the first thing in the mornings, sis?", my older brother, and the captain on the Gryffindor Quidditch team came down from the staircase.

"Fred insist that I-", quickly Fred put a hand on my mouth to shut me up. If the Weasley-Potter clan were known for being protecting and meddling with each other, my older brother, Septimus, is as equally protective and meddling of me. Septimus just shrugged and gave everyone in the room a suspicious look. Natural for a beater, he had strong arms and quite the biceps, not over the top ones, _but still very good ones_. The whole school often dreamt about being in his arms. I often overheard girls talking about it when I went to the loo. I cringed at the mere thought of it. Yuk. They didn't know his morning temper or his loud snores.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast soon, Silvestra?"

"I'm waiting for Roxanne.", when mentioning her name, Septimus cheeks changed colour, from normal to a faint blush that only a trained sisters eye could notice.

"Oh, well. I guess I'll see you at practice then.", he walked towards the portrait hole, leaving me with Fred. I smiled. Ever since Septimus had sat with me and Roxanne on the train home from school last term, I'd known he fancied her. Problem was that he just was too shy to admit it. Maybe I needed to work my magic before the winter holiday, the Yule Ball would be held two weeks after we returned. I couldn't just stand on the side, watching my brother accomplish nothing and later on regret it. I needed a solid plan and the first thing on my agenda was to figure out Roxannes feelings, not always the simplest task in the world.

Might as well train after a few dragons when I'm on it...


End file.
